Magma Stone-
by PhantasmaXw
Summary: Things getting hot while Steven imprisoned by a certain Team Magma Admin.. (warning lemon inside)


_Heat.. a scorching heat.._

That is the first thing the steel user champion felt when he woke up, yet still to open his eyes, he can feel the intense temperature and the sweat that dripping past his unopened eyelids.

' Where am..I now?..'

Groggily he tried to stand upright, to realize that he have fallen asleep in a sitting fetal like position, and when he tries to move his hand, now he could picture the position he's in perfectly.

 _*clank (chain rattle)_

Both of his hands bound upwards each side of his head, with the left shoulder supporting his head, the wrist are tied and lockep up with something hard and hot, like a metal or some kind, chained to the wall he is leaning on, a thick rock wall like and both of his legs are sprawled out .

Slowly as he opened his eyelids that feeling the hot temperature mixed with the smell of sulfur that enter his nostrils, jolt the entire senses from his brain and alert the entire body.

"... Where the Heck am i..?"

Steven Stone wake up with a start, his muscle tensed and heart pounding rapidly, trying to organize his thoughts with a puzzled mind.

'What's going on ? ' Thinks the Champion, whilst also analyze his sorrounding area to confirm the condition he's in. An almost completely dark room or some sort, more like a cavern in a rocky area of a mountain, making an almost perfect square with each jagged sides, catching his attention, there's also a dim light across the room that is lit by a small torches hoisted by a black metal rod. The room itself is not big, just fit enough for about four or five person to fit in .comfortably. And what makes him really uncomfortable is that there's no exit like door or some way out for him to get out from this heat.

Mustering up his strength, he tried to stand upright from his sitting position with a shaky legs, and both of his hand that proped him up, only to fail miserably and fell back to ground to the first starting position he is in.

The force of his body that now pulling both of his hand upwards making him wince, as his wrist are yanked against the metal shackles.

His breathing became heavy, from the exertion of his body and combined with the smell of sulfuric air that entering his lungs.

' Gotta calm down.. how did it get to this..? ' urging his mind to calm down and relaxing his body by stretching both legs, he closed his eyes as well.

' Think... '

Now that he finnaly calmed down from all of this, the steel user slowly starting to remember, the frameworks within his mind from the time before the position he is in.

Steven Stone, the son and heir of Devon Corporation, a large company that produce most of the pokemon related products in hoeen such as pokeballs, poke-nav, and it is also a place for scientists researching about the pokemon fossils. That all runs and lead by the hand of Steven's father.

Within the generations of Stone's family, Steven are the odd ones. Instead of trying to succeed as a heir of a large corporation, he chose to be a pokemon trainer that dedicated most of his time outside of the company range, in order to understand better the relationship between pokemon and its trainer.

Not long, when his age have turned 13, which kind of late for the usual trainer that already could start the journey from the age of ten. He sets out to the world alongside a baby beldum as his first partner that he got as a tenth birthday present from his father, which secretly used as a reason by steven's father so that his son doen't have to walk the path of the usual trainers.

In an almost destiny like fashion, he became a Champion of his own region at the age of 15, defeating the elite fours and most of the pokemon trainers that he has form a bond through hard battles, and becoming friends with most of them, which most of it are girls that entranced by his good looks and charming personality.

But Wallace, and Winona are his best friends, and it still does even now. He met them both separately while he was on his journey, Wallace with the essentrics personality that could make anybody raise a smile, and Winona a girl with cool demeanor, but still have most of her soft sides that really put seven at ease, especially when they're having a hard times during the journey. Each with different goals and supporting each other along the way till the way now that Steven has finnaly achieved the dreams of most pokemon trainers, and that is becoming the pokemon Champion.

In the months of his time becoming a champion, he came to relazation about bigger picture in the deep dark secrets of hoeen region. The things that worried him the most are the presence of an unknown organization , which known as the _' Fire '_ and _' Water '_ team who's activity have been rising among the past years on the timeline of the Champion before him and causing unrest for the citizen of hoeen.

As a boy in his age, Steven have a strong sense of justice that formed within him, throught out the journey he had with his pokemon, always helping other in needs and won't stand any evil doings that happen before his very eyes, making him strive to become stronger than ever before to protect the things that he love and cherish. And the making of him as the Champion has set the bar even further way up to the point he believe that he is now strong enough to solve any problems that require his strength.

Determined to find the source of the problems, he traveled through hoeen region in an attempt to seek some information and stopping this problem.

His first finding are some grunts in some parts of the region, bearing an 'M' and 'A' marked on their outfits, The information name of Fire and Water that he gets, perfectly suited with both of the teams that adorned a red and blue color theme.

Each time they would cause menace, stealing pokemons from their trainer and abusing a wild pokemon, Steven will always not far behind, defeating them in a curbstomp manner that causing them quickly trying to flee. With overpowering strength of his pokemon, gathering most of the information in a few months has made him really close to the roots of the problem. And turns out the teams are known as the _' Team Magma '_ and _' Team Aqua '_ , much to Steven's dismay.

Mount Chimney, mountain of the volcanic region have been his biggest clue, where most of the grunts that were captured had either flee or spewing out information related to the place, which most of them, the Red ones are easier to catch since they can only rely their pokemon to escape through land. some volcanic ashes could be seen among the plantation sorrounding the mountain, and the air is humid, yet getting warm with each step to the mountain.

Facing some of the grunts on his way in, he plunge through bursting the entrance in a rowdy fashion using his metang, effectively shocked most of the residence inside which unsurprisingly a bunch of people with red uniform and 'M' marked on their shirt, the team magma scrambled to control the situation that has turn 180 degree thanks to the arrival of an unexpected guest.

From there it has becoming more of a blur for him, as he remembered keep getting more deeper and deeper inside the mountain base, defeating trainers left and right and all of the sudden a big flamethrower charging him from the front that shielded by his metang. Covering up the front of his face with both hands because of the heat intensity, an unsuspecting blow from behind knocked the air out of him and sent him to the ground, clenching his teeth with a dazzed look to the floor, the last thing he see before he lost consciousness are his metang got blown away from a triple flamethrower.

' I've been naive.. so stupid..'

Contemplanting his mistakes made him realize what a naive young boy he was, believing in his own strength without any doubt that he also could fail has putting him in this dire situation, alone chained inside a cavern with sauna temperature.

'At least for now i can confirm two things.., i got captured by one of them.. most likely the team magma, and this area which i'm being held are inside of the mount Chimney since the sourrounding air is packed with heat..' He thought bitterly.

'Now how do i get out?..'

As he was organizing a plan, suddenly a far cry noise could be heard with the direction straight in front of the rock formation. Judging from the sound and footsteps it could be girls that's talking to each other, with the other one sounding more boastful and having an authority over the others.

" Miss Courtney, i dont think we should try to talk to him without appropriate permission from the leader." Sound the timid one, as the footsteps are also getting closer, ' looks like i really am captured' gazing his eyes downward still hearing the sound as they getting close.

" Who do you think you're talking to? I am leader Maxie right hand man! Anything that i do are the best course of action for us all! " The sound mixed as the rock and stone formation positioned in front of him slowly starting to rumble and opened. The Steam that formed inside the room has now dissipated to the outside as the silhouette is becoming more clearly.

Still half lidded, he could make out the persons each feature. The first girl more shorter about 150 cm almost the same height as him, slender petite figure, wearing a red hood and red thin sweater, accompanied by a red boots and scarlet bracelet that covering her entire wrist. Her lilac hair styled into a bob, with deadpan violet eyes and V shaped face, safe to say she is very cute for her stature. While the other slightly taller than her and have a blue hair, opening the door for the smaller one to come in.

"Aha~, what do you know? He's already awake. " Said the small girl while putting one hand to her hips and start walking forward toward the steel user.

"Close the door, dont let anyone else get close you hear me?! " Glance the girl toward the other one near the door, the other only nodded and obidiently do so, " Yes, Ma'am" Saluting and closing the door with a rumble.

Returning her focus on Steven once more, clutching the chains that holding both of his wrists with one hand and bend over her body facing eye to eye and standing while spreading her legs in front of him.

"Well, well, look at you all drenched in sweat.., feeling comfortable? " She replied with a smug face, hoisting his chain upwards making him wince.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? " Steven said while locking his eye onto her, still not giving any chance to show weaknenesess in front of his captor.

"Hmph, why should I? Aren't you already in our grasp?" now breaking eye contact, she let go of the chain and turned around, walking nearing the wall and turning a knob. In an instant, the temperature changed a little becoming more cooler.. a little, and the steam that first clouded the room is now gone, flowing its way into an air vent that installed on the upper ceiling.

The scenery is now become very clear, a secret room, the unexpected space within certain place that could only opened using pokemon secret power. And this room is one of the space within the mountain of Mount Chimney.

Steven still said nothing in reply, and calmly organizing his thoughts for any chance of escape from here and report this to the league and asking for a back up.

Yet still dazzled, he doesn't realize the girl already closing in, and forcibly yank his chin upwards and clenching the collar of his shirt, "Lets cut the chit chat." Now her face is serious. "How do you know about us, and our hideouts? Talk. "

Closing his eyes, trying to regain his breath and strength that he could muster, Steven chuckled silently making the girl scrunch her eyebrows with a frown.

" Why Courtney _'Ma'am'_ aren't you a little young to play interrogation? I think i prefer to talk to your daddy Maxie." Raising his head as he replied mockingly, remembering the converstation between the girls earlier.

 _*SLAP_

A hard slap suddenly flying into his left cheek, making the chain rattle a little. The force not nearly enough to stir him, but hard enough to left a red imprint on his cheek.

" Don't get cocky with me Champion boy." Pulling out a small black whip from the inside of her boots and rip open the front of his shirt giving a nice whipping and smilling sadistically while doing so, his body jerked enduring the pain.

The predicament last an entire half an hour, feels like hours for steven considering he already exhausted some of his energy being held captive in a heated temperature. Marks of red and blood already started to drip to his white shirt staining it red, his body slumped back to the wall behind him with Courtney panting from the exertion on top of his still holding the blood stained whip on her left hand and smiling at the sight

"huff.. huff... aha ❤ hahaha look at you, aren't that just gorgeous? Now you're wet with sweat and blood.." brought the whips up to her eyelevel and licking her lips. " Not so tough now huh little boy?"

Exhausted and pained, but Steven still try to keep a coolhead while keeping it low this time, closing his eyes rather than trying any blunt remark to this mad girl on top of him.

" Why now champion, are you gonna cry? Let me see some more of that pained face of yours! Ahaha!"Laughing darkly as she swipe the shirt open using her whip exposing his bare chest, she suddenly lunged and gripped the base of his neck, bit on the slender milky white shoulder earning her a yelp of pain from Steven. She stay like that for a couple of seconds and finnaly slowly releasing her bites from him and looking at the bite mark with a glee.

Edging closer while still being on top of him, She whisper her lips near his ear making the Champion shiver and feel cold at the same time, " Keep on playing silent however you like.. maybe we should just ask your little pokemon friends.."

That words more than enough to make him alarmed, torn between his responsibility which he already tossed them in vain with his action as a champion, now he have to choose between the safety of his pokemon friends and the safety of hoeen citizens that he cared for.

Attempting to make the desperate turn around, by taking advantage of their position, since her butt are exposed, Steven is trying to drive her head positioned between his and his shoulder to the wall behind him and making her passed out. He quickly raised one his leg beneath her to make a pounce to her butt only to fail and scrubbed the position between her legs.

Fearing the worst to come at the pathetic attempt, it suddenly earning him a slight soft moan from the girl.

" ah ❤.."

Their movement came to a halt, especially Courtney who's starting to get dizzy from the smell of sulfuric and the combination between their bodyheats which made him realize just how close they are, still unsure, he repeated again the same move with much more slower pace, this time carefully he rub between her sweater skirt using the rough jeans texture of his pants.

As he does, her breathing becoming more ragged and husky beside his ear, and the grip of his shirt on the barechest getting harder and pulled away, while her head is now leaning on his chest.

' She's in heat? I think..' A door of opportunity is now open in front of him, and he continously doing so in wait for the perfect opening.

Courtney is now very confused from the pleasure she felt, and gripping hard on the boy's shirt while enjoying the sensation unknown to her in almost the same pleasure she had when torturing someone.

As a sadist since she was under the guidance of Maxie, making her feared and respected among her colleagues. Now she's facing a stimulation more than enough to put her into a trance of excitement. In an Instinct, one of her hand slowly travel downward and rubbing the buldging parts on his pants in a stroking motions.

The sudden action making Steven gasp, still continue to rubbing his leg against her womanhood. Unable to utter a sound, he leaned his back a bit more, putting pressure onto his wrist that pulling the chain down.

As the sensation becoming more unbereable for both of them, Courtney suddenly stoping her hand and pushing him down to help her stand upright, still confused and ragged breathing, she slowly lift up her sweater skirt revealing a slender leg and smooth white thigh, bending over still positioned on top of his. Both locking eyes onto each other, still in a dazzled expression caused by the exciting sensation, she's hooking one fingers from both of her hands onto the string of her jet black underwear smoothly lifting one leg after another, till it finnaly released and tossed it on the ground uncaringly.

Safe to say, this is the first time for Steven seeing a womanhood up close, his eyes wide unable to look away, scanning every inch the object of his desire. For a little 15-16 year old girl she's sure has been taking care of herself, a white plump vagina, glistenning a little under the dim light, there's still only a little hair that's covering some parts of them, but overall looks are very smooth, with a really tight pink slit at the middle.

Looking at the helpless boy in front of him, Courtney edged closer still standing bare down below, and Steven could feel his heart thumping uncontrollably with wide eyes still staring at the Magma Admin's smooth and wet plump pink slit. As its finnaly get closer enough within the tip of his nose, he could smell a mesmerizing aroma of her juice that dripping a little to her thigh.

Slowly agape, his tounge began to move forward in an instinct for the lucious sight, only for it to be drift away just a little from him, making him look up in desperation to see the glint's of desire from her eyes and a sadistic smile adorning that cute little face.

 **" E-n-g-a-g-i-n-g** **"**

With a sudden force, Courtney gripped both sides of his head and shove her wet Vagina onto his gaping mouth, and rubbing them continously with a slow motion but enough force for her to moaning over and over.

Steven also quickly act as he was originally intended to do, ravishing her private parts throughly, licking his way to the inside of her wet wall vagina and sucking her pink clitoris, which earn him a squeal of delight from Courtney who in turn grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushing his head deeper while locking both of her thighs to his head.

" Ahaa~~ yess..., more! ...Deeper..~ "

The hustle keep continuing to get more and more rowdy, as the female magma grunt outside started to wondering about the sound and tried to take a peek for a better look. Luckily there's some part of the rocky formation that have a windhole just enough for a finger to pass through.

She was tottaly shocked to see her team administrator are engaging the prisoner in a heated passion, covering up her mouth with both hands unable to believe what she was seeing yet unable to look away, as Courtney keep on moaning and screaming while holding down the boy's head forcefully onto her sopping wet vagina, she finnaly spasmed, and collapsed in a sitting position on top of the boy's body. The boy face are now glistenning with fluids and juices with the mouth gaping a little letting out some of the liquid.

Still panting a little, Courtney smiled with pure satisfaction, all the while savoring the afterglow from her release, noticing the wet buldge in her hand when she's leaning on them from the back of her body.

Not yet having his release, Steven gasped heavily and looking at the girl on top of him with pleading and lust at the same time. Realizing this the purple haired girl just smiled a little, and start rubbing her hand slowly with her fingers teasing him.

" Ahah..~ what's this?.." She said as increasing the tempo a little, smiling and leaning into his earside, while playing with his libido.

"A..ah.. p-please.. mhh" gritting his teeth enjoying the sensation that drove the boy mad, but still having denial inside of his mind telling him to stop "d...d-don..ah.. s-stop it..u.."

"Want me.. to stop..hmm?.." Closing in her face now that he could feel her breath against his cheek, closing his eyes and feeling that now she have stopped the ministration. Gritting his teeth inside his mouth as he try to resist the temptation into giving in.

"Come on... tell me... ~ what you want, beg for it ufufu... umhhh" She gripped harder on his private part, while releasing the tension all the while licking some of the liquid that dripping down below his neck.

His desire finnaly reached his peak. In the need of sweet release he replied in a raspy voice.

" I... I-I.. please..I want... I want to..pl-please.."

Now that his legs both are clutching and rubbing each other in vain to make the sweet release that he need, he need the girl in front of him.

Pondering whilst smiling, she moved her hand to unzip his pants and reaching into his boxer, creeping her fingers along the shaft of his cock made her gasp a little, because of the relazation how thick, hard and big the man's part are. Carefully pulling down the boxer with minimal effort, now Steven's cock standing upright proudly for all to see, making both girls gasp at the size of it.

'How is that for a little boy like him, could be so well endowed?' The Purple haired thought while still marveling the sight, soon Courtney regain her senses shakily grasping the shaft with her hands, a glistening liquid bud at the tip of Steven's cock dripping a little flowing through his shaft unto her hand. Without realizing what's happening, she already moving closer to the tip of the cock till Steven could sense her husky breath on his manhood.

With no experience to guide her what to do next, she let her instinct take over, and with a little lick to the cock's head enough to make Steven's whole body tensed at the sensation. Seeing this, she lick the edge of her lips to make sure its wet enough before gulping down and envelop the entire head into her mouth. All the while trying not to cum, and regain control of his breath, Steven finnaly has given up hold on to his principle and gave in into lust. Moaning and gasping while the young girl in front of him slurping up and down his shaft and periodically licking and sucking at the tip of his cock.

 _*SLLLRRPHH *SLLLRRPHH (sucking sound)._

The young female grunt stared wide eyes, and cannot turn from the sights in front of her. She too has also lost the sense of reasons and in the need of fullfilment, slipping her hand through the team magma's fabric into her underwear and start to masturbate, whilst enjoying the scenery that's happening before her.

Courtney continuing her administrations, bobbing her head up and down sucking down and licking the shaft, she feels her arousal are also starting to increase, while feeling the shaft pulsed a little and getting more hotter.

Steven could feel his release are close, wishing he could undo the chains that bind him and start banging her right here and now. Suddenly she stopped with a flick of her lips, his cock leaving the warmthness of her mouth, making him confused and frustrated. Reading his expressions, Courtney quickly reaching into her pocket and pulling out a red rubber strap of some sort.

Gripping the shaft tightly with her hand, she wrapped the rubber band to base of the shaft's neck. Steven could only look stupefied at the scene, which when he come to his senses he realize she's preventing him from taking on the release, and thus making the cock slightly thicker, larger, and becoming more red.

He tried to struggle only to be held down by courtney's body, which unsurprising since both of them are almost at the same slim stature. Reaching down to his cock, Courtney carefully trying to position in which the entrance to the inside of her vagina.

"W-wait... pl-please release.. " Steven pleaded weakly.

Finnaly getting into position, she only smirked and replied "If you want to come.. do it.. here~ **."** Sealing the deal and plunge the tip slowly to the entrance of her vagina walls, which in turn contracted and starting to knead at the head of steven's cock.

"!...!" Steven could only struggling weakly with his leg, the pain of craving for unable to bursting through with his release and yet the fleeling of pleasure enjoying the soft wet walls of her vagina at the same time.

Courtney tries to withstand the new pain sensation inside of her, and slowly but surely sliding down to make sure each inch of his cock fitted inside. For like an eternity she felt something inside of her pop, and some trickle of blood start seeping through and flowing down to Steven's shaft.

Inexperienced and very desperate, Steven could only stared in horror as a drip of blood flowing down from the insides of her vagina onto his shaft, muttering through his teeth inaudible words of through the pleasure and pain that he felt.

After a few minutes both are not moving, Courtney trying to regain its breath after enveloping the whole cock who's now have already inside all the way kissing her womb, and Steven that still in the dilemma of unable to release and the pulsating wall's inside Courtney's hot and sticky vagina which are very tight ant kneading every inch of his shaft.

As she tries to move, she could feel an incredible pleasure surging through her entire vagina insides. Her wet and tight walls being scrapped in a wave motion by the cock's head which are kissing the entrance of her womb everytime she plunged the whole way through. While her womb keeps on scuking the tip of his cock greedily as if not letting go and making a wet popping noise inside of her everytime they touch.

Her moans are starting to get louder and louder, The contraction making the wet walls clamping tightly to Steven's cock, pushing in and out of her. His sensitivity felt like it has been raised by the double, as he could feel the tip of his cock getting sucked back inside of her everytime he tries to moving out.

He screamed in pain and gritting his teeth, trying to have his release which are still being blocked because of the rubber strapped to the base of its cock's neck. Meanwhile Courtney is having a blast by keeping up pumping more faster each time she felt the pulsing getting intense by the seconds, stripping of her clothes to reveal a pair of plump breast covered in a black laced bra.

"Ahnn.. ahnn ~~ ahaa oh yesss..more! more of that pained face of yours! Kyahahaha ahhn..." She laughed darkly, while watching Steven's expression who is getting more twisted holding in the pain. Gripping both of his collar while still thrusting, now she can see the man in front of him, bloodied chest and a sloppy mess of a face having her release, plus the pained expressions... she just. Cant get. Enough of it.

Nearing his face, and enjoying the boy expression and the wonderful feeling of copulating, She finnaly feel her next release are close, and getting ready to loose the strap that has been holding his release.

"... Mhmm... are.. yo-you ready..?.. "

Unable to utter a word, steven only can stare blankly into her eyes and mouth agape, As courtney releasing the straps, With a deep thrust, Steven's finnaly came, his sperm bursting through the entrance of his cock and lubricating the entire insides of her vagina straight into her womb, In response, Courtney wrapped her arms behind his head pushing her breast onto his face and cumming hard, so hard that drenched his entire cock with the juices of her release.

Both are slumped to the ground with Courtney resting her head on the bloodied chest, Steven's only signs of conciousness are the twitching from parts of his body, as they both basked in the pleasure of the afterglow. Rising her head for a second just to see he already passed out, and propelling her body upwards before she kiss and licking his lips.

For what seemed like an hour later, She finnaly feel his throbing cock is starting to calmed down, and slowly she muster up the strength to stand before letting go of the cock's head with a plop sound. She has regain her normal breathing pace, and looking at the sight in front of her.

The young champion was sprawled out on the floor, passed out with his glistenning cock who is now becoming limp after injecting her with so much of his semen. That still some bits of them dripping downwards from her vagina flowing through her thigh. Recollecting for a second and starting to gather and putting back her clothes. She only glance for a bit licking her lips before turning and walking limply to the entrance.

 **" Analyze~ Complete** **."**

The door opened with a rumble of rocks, The purple haired girl calmly trying to tidying up herself to dispose any evidence of their rumpus inside. Even walking straight while feeling a little jolt below her abdomen, The team magma admin keep a cool demeanor as her facade.

"H- Have you finished the i-interogattion.. m-ma'am?" salute the female grunt a little shakily, face flushed.

"Hmmph, lets go. Keep this occasion a secret, i need to have a word with leader Maxie about this, And comeback sometime later on to investigate this matter _Personally_... Do you Understand?" She replied whle keeping a straight face and both arms behind her back.

"y-yes ma'am!" Said the grunt as she stepped aside to let her pass through.

They both keep walking to the deep darkness of Mt. Chimney while keeping their thoughts to themselves.

'She Knows.'

 **THE END**


End file.
